Don't call me Rosie
by Zoe Snow
Summary: Rose Weasley gets a very special offer. K plus to be safe. Team Lupin! *fist pump*
1. Professor McGonagall

**Second fan fic Yay!**

**R&R Please**

~Rose~

"MUM I'M GOING FOR A WALK!"

"Do you have your wand?"

"Yes, Mum!"

"And the purse?"

"Yes, Mum!"

"Be back by 10:00"

"K."

With that I left the huge house that, for the time being, was shared by the Weasley, the Potters, and Scorpius Malfoy. It was tradition for the Potters and the Weasley to share the summer home. Since Scorpius was Albus's best friend and he was mad at his dad for blah, blah, blah, he was staying with us.

I had gone no further than the driveway when I heard James scream very loudly. I assumed he was playing Truth or Dare with everyone but Lily and the adults. Lily believed Truth or Dare was a waste of time.

I looked down at my mum's purse; it was purple and small with a thin strap. This purse saved my parents' lives a couple times, so I've been told. Mum put an expanding charm on it when she was 17.

I had come to the park. There was no one there expect a tall beautiful cat. I was shocked.

"Professor! What are you doing here?"

The cat almost smiled at me. Then with one leap she turned into professor McGonagall, headmistress of _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. I clapped, as I always did when she turned into or back from a cat.

"Rose Weasley, I'm pleased I got you alone."

"Professor, what did I do?"

"Can we sit?"

"Of course."

"Rose, you are a model student."

"Thanks, tell that to my brother."

"The other professors and I would like you to consider anamangus training when you come back to school."

I felt my jaw drop.

"What?!"

"You have prefect grades, very powerful magic…Close your mouth, dear, you'll catch flies. You haven't once gotten detention. You've never even missed a homework assignment, and I've already suggested you for prefect and head girl."

My jaw dropped yet again.

"Really, mum will be so proud, but I'm only in my third year."

"Yes, but you may not want to mention the prefect Head girl thing. I imagine your brother and cousins will be furious."

"Ok."

"Listen, if you want time to think about it I understand. There will be a lot of hard potion brewing and very complicated magic so-"

"Yes, I want to do it."

A very rare smile spread across McGonagall's face.

"Excellent! I'll see you on September first. Oh, come to my office before the feast, don't tell your friends."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

With that she disapperated.

I quickly looked around and saw nobody. I spazed out with excitement.

As I was walking home, or rather skipping home, I let my mind wander.

_ I wonder what my anamangus will be? I can't believe they chose me!_

When I got home I went in the back gate, put my things on the grass, and stood next to the pool. I was looking at my reflection when I felt two hands push me in.

When I came back up, I saw Scorp standing there wearing an evil grin.

"Scorpius Lucius Malfoy, you are a dead man."

"I have an explanation."

"You have thirty seconds. Go."

"Well James saw you standing there looking much to happy and dared me to push you in."

"Help me out."

He held out his hand and I took it and pulled him in. I tried to swim towards the ladder. But he caught me first.

After a minute of fighting and giggling, we were both flopped on the grass.

"Rose."

"Huh?"

"Your mum is not going to let us in dripping like this."

"No need to fear, I've got extra clothes."

"I don't."

"I have a pair for Al that should fit you."

He looked at me strangely.

"I also have a self-set-up-changing thingy."

"Ok, how do you have all that?"

I held up my mother's bag.

"Ooo, the Mary Poppins bag."

"Who?"

"Muggle reference, sorry."

Once I had gone in the self-set-up-changing thingy and locked the door, I remembered McGonagall.

"Guess who I saw?"

"The ice-cream man?!"

"Professor McGonagall."

"Really?"

We had now changed places I was standing outside in dry clothes and Scorp was changing inside.

"Yeah, guess what she said?"

"Umm, I'm gonna go with, want to buy some ice cream?"

"Yes Scorp, our Hogwarts professor asked if I wanted ice-cream."

"Really?"

"No not really! She asked if I wanted to do anamangus training."

Scorpius stepped outside, looking stunned. The tent thingy started to fold itself again.

"She said what?"

I started to tell the story of my walk, by the time I was finished we were both sitting in the lawn chairs.

"That's fantastic, Rosie!"

"Don't call me Rosie."

"KK!"

"I'm going to tell the rest of the family."

"Good luck!"

"Are you coming?"

"Be there in a minute, I think I dropped my wand in the water."

"Net's by the wall."

"I know."

# # #

**Love It? Hate it? Tell me please! R&R **


	2. Nightmares and Pool parties

**~Don't call me Rosie~**

** ~Nightmares and Pool parties~**

# # #

"I am sorry, Miss Weasley, you cannot continue Anamangus training," Professor McGonagall said to me.

"Professor, I don't understand why!" I cried.

I was standing in McGonagall's office. McGonagall was sitting in the chair in front of me. I had only been in her office to receive awards or invitations, but this time her office was empty except for the chair that she was sitting in.

"You did not capitalize the third t in your potions essay."

"Please, Professor, it was one t. Please!"

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley; there is nothing I can do."

I woke with a start, sweating and breathing heavily.

_It was just a dream Rosie,_ I told myself.

_Hey, me, don't call me Rosie._

_ Great, now I'm arguing with myself._

I crept out of bed and into the dark corridor. I went past Al's room and stood in front of Scorp's door. I went in.

_Rose, what were you thinking?_ flashed through my mind.

_He's like my brother, right? w_as also there.

I crept over to his bed. I poked him.

"Scorp?"

"Rose? Are you okay? What's wrong?" he said, rather groggily.

"I had a bad dream."

"Oh, come here."

He was holding his covers open, for me to climb in. So I did.

"Thanks, Scorp."

"Sure, Rosie."

"Don't call me Rosie."

"Sorry." He rolled onto his side, to face me. "Do you feel like talking about your dream?"

"No thanks, Scorp. You're sweet."

# # #

When I woke the next morning Scorp was gone. I looked out the window and saw him, Lily, James, Al, and Hugo playing in the pool. I got up, went to my bedroom, changed into my favorite swim suit, grabbed my wand, and headed down stairs. I ate a quick piece of toast and grabbed a towel from the linen closet and headed outside. I set my stuff down on a chair and jumped in.

"What are we doin?" I asked.

"Morning, sunshine," Al said. "Sleep well?"

"Sorta."

I sent a _"thank for bein a friend"_ look to Scorp. He smiled sweetly at me.

The rest of the day we played in the pool… until _he_ showed up at 4:00ish

# # #

**I know, short chapter. Watcha think if anyone is reading this R&R is appreciated!**

_**Zoe Snow**_

_**Team Lupin**_


	3. Mike and Terrance Valmosa

**Thanks a billion to PJHPSGfan for your support!**

"Rosie!"

"Mum!"

"Sorry, Rose!"

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor!"

"Coming!"

"Wait, are you dripping?"

"Yes"

"I'll bring him back to you"

"Him?"

"Hello rose"

"Oh Merlin"

I dived swiftly into the water, if I hadn't been wearing a one piece swim suit…my bottoms would have fallen off; I heard Hugo talking above me and knew it wasn't good. I came back up.

"Hello Mike"

Mike Valmosa was standing at the edge of the pool. Mike was the muggle that lived down the street.

"Hey Rose. Just wondering if you could hang out if not that's ok."

"Well—"

I couldn't finish talking because Hugo cut me off

"Dude, why don't you get Terrance, strap on swim suits, and join the party!"

"Okay" He said happily, and walked out the back gate.

Once he was out of ear shot; I bit Hugo on the arm. HARD

"Hugo Arthur Weasley, you know I don't like him. What is wrong with you! We can't do any magic now!"

I marched out of the pool, I took the wands form our chairs and put them behind a flower pot. Then I jumped back in.

I had just settled down when they came in the gate. Wearing swim shirts as they came.

"Hey guys" said Terrance. He was James age, while mike was my age. They slowly got in, being careful not to splash anyone. That, in Al's opinion, was the perfect time to jump in splashing everybody. I didn't mind but mike and Terrance were in shock.

"Hey Scorp you wana—"

"One step ahead of you Rose"

We both climbed out of the pool and pulled our lawn chairs to the corner were we sat down.

"So this mike kid, what's his deal"

"Well he's not very social his brother has trained him like a dog, he's a muggle and thinks we go to boarding school all year and you're lucky to have never met him"

"Yeah he sounds st—"

Yet another person was cut off by Hugo. But this time it was worse

"**Hey mum, can Mike and Terrence spend the night?"**

** "Sure I'll call their mum"**

** "Thanks"**

I looked at Scorp

Terrence said "I wouldn't want to impose"

"Come on it will be fun!" came from Hugo.

"Yeah but—"

"My room is right next to Roses"

"Okay" came from mike

I looked at Scorp with horror.

"Hey Scorp mind if I—"

"Come after dinner"

"Thanks"

# # #

Dinner was just bearable I sat next to Scorp and Lily. I ate my dinner quickly and excused myself upstairs. I took the stairs two at a time. I entered my room and got started. I got pjs, my wand, broom (we like to play indoor Quidditch), purse, and book, and stuffed them in a bag. I heard Scorp coming up and once he was in his room I knocked. He let me in.

###

**So love it? Hate it? R&R please**

**-Zoë Snow**

**Team Lupin**


	4. Night swimming & Quidditch

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in forever I went Yachting again than school started so AHHH! ****Special thanks to…**

**PJHPSGfan**** thanks A billion… btw I read your story Love it!**

**Now to whomever the crap **Hipsta please** is J. NEVER said Scorp's middle name was freacken HYPRION.**

**### **

"Hey Scorp"

"Hey rose"

"Thanks for letting me crash hear"

"No problem"

I had only been in Scorp's room a couple or times, he had posters of the Applebe Arrows Quidditch team buzzing around his wall. He had drawn another bed for me. His bathroom was next to his window due to an expanding charm.

"Want to play a bit of Quidditch?"

"That's why I brought my broom."

"Whoa you have the Firebolt 200!"

I held my broom proudly in the air.

"Man, I'm still ridding my dad's old nimbus 2001."

Scorp held up his broom. It was black and sleek, but the twigs were bent in every direction. Mine was polished, with a shiny handle, and twice as fast as his. We usually played Quidditch all over the house. Me, al, Scorp, mum (I love her to death but she can't fly worth crap), and aunt Ginny. The other team is my dad, uncle harry, Hugo (who takes after our mum as far as Quidditch), Lily, and James.

We mounted our brooms and tossed around a quaffle. A few minutes in we heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" called Scorp

"It's me, Al. rose don't try to hid i know you're in there."

"Come on in then"

Al came in holding his broom.

"Can I join your slumber party?"

"Why," I asked, "what about my stupid brother and his musketeers?"

"well your 'stupid brother' is being a jerk as for his 'musketeers' Mike won't lay of trying to find an excuse to see you, Rosie, and Terrance is talking comic books to Hugo"

"A. **Don't call me Rosie **B. how dose Hugo know anything about muggle comic books?—"

"C. yes you can stay" interrupted Scorp.

"Cool"

"Anybody up for a midnight swim?" I inquired.

"Wait," Said Al,"was that D?"

"Yeah"

"I'm in" said Scorp.

"Me to," said Al.

"Great meet me down by the water **don't get in yet**!"

I marched to my room quietly with a grin on my face. I silently Slipped on a swim Suit and went downstairs to find Al And Scorp Standing side by Side next to the water backs turned my way.

"Perfect" I breathed to myself.

I ran towards them and swiftly pushed them both in.

**Sorry about the short chapter R&R please!**


	5. James's secret :)

**So … who hates me?**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while to the like three people who will actually read this. I blame my stupid math teacher we have had homework every day since the second day of school if anyone cares. ****Special thanks to…**

TurnToPage495- thanks! Love your username by the way

weasleyjumper- thank you sooo much for the constructive criticism, where does it say Scorp's middle name is Hyrion?

Nerdychick501- yeah I'm always in abit of a rush thanks for putting up with it!

Without further ado…

"Weasley you will perish" said Scorp after surfacing

"You'll have to catch me first"

Scorpius and I spent the next 20 minutes chasing each other around the yard. When he finally caught me we collapsed in the grass giggling

"It's a full moon" I pointed out, "here we are giggling in the grass when all the people unfortunate enough to be werewolves are suffering."

"oh that's cheerful Rosie," Lily had just joined our little party, dipping her strangely orange toes in the water "you two should get together" she waved her purple fingers at Scorp and I.

"Shut up red "I heard Scorp say quietly from behind me as we scooted away from each other blushing.

"What happened to you, you lo like something from Uncle Georges Shop?" added Al.

"All I'm saying is do not eat the M&Ms on the counter" the red head replied looking at me hopefully, "can you fix it?"

I pointed my wand at her toes and thought _wilbishio _very hard_._ When her toes and fingers changed back to normal, we both squealed with joy.

"Yeah I have mastered the noveralness… ten points to Gryffindor" I said jumping in.

" Yes my toes are no longer colorful" lily screamed jumping in after me.

"Yeah you're both freaks!" added Scorp jumping in so close to me the force dragged me down with him.

We played a sport called volleyball for about an hour, volleyball is **the most,** simple minded game out there all you do is hit a ball at each other and I much prefer Quidditch.

I guess we were being too loud because the three musketeers showed up again, to my dismay.

"Ladies and gentlemen redheads of all ages your lives are all 10 times better now I'm here you may celebrate," Hugo said entering the pool area with his _friends._

"Great" I whispered under my breath. I guess Scorp herd me because he said very loudly. "Rosie, you want to grab a midnight snack?"

"You read my mind, al Lils want to come?" I sort of wanted to just be with Scorp, but I know Hugo and his musketeers were giving them a hard time too.

"Always" replied Lil swiftly getting out of the pool.

Count me in" said al he turned to the other guys in the pool, "you can catch up with us later. We've been swimming for a while." Al always had a knack for not hurting people's feelings

"Cousin whom i love wana get me a cookie"

"No" replied half of our group.

Back in the kitchen we started talking about muggle things.

"I'm just saying we have cards that move and they have to get wires and what-not"

"What about smell phones"

"It's CELL phones lily, not smell phones"

"Shut up Malfoy. Oh remember that news paper Aunt Hermione had that said there was a movie theater opening in down town? We should go see something!"

"That could be fun" I said "except we would need muggle money and know how to buy tickets"

"Oh I read a book and the characters went to the movie it's almost like step to step directions"

"Awesome it's settled, now I hear my idiot brother getting out so I'm going to go hide now."

"Rose wait haven't seen James anywhere lately have you?" asked lily I assumed she wanted to beat him up for making her toes purple.

"Last time I saw him was at dinner, sorry"

"Sokay"

I went to my room and changed into dry clothes. As I was brushing my hair some one knocked at the door.

_Please don't be mike. _I thought. I crossed the room and opened the door… it was mike. I stepped into the hall and closed the door.

"Hi so um do you want to-"he began until lily ran past did a double take and pulled me by the wrist in the other direction.

"Sorry mike catch you latter" was all lily mane=-aged to get out.

"Lily what the heck" I exclaimed when we stopped in the attic, that was may I just say filthy!

"Are you mad that I pulled you away? I could take you back"

"No sorry speak"

"So I went to James's room, and that place is a wreck so I started going through his stuff-"

"Lily you said you would stop doing that!"

"Whatever, anyway I found this box of letters and I read the first one and it was all _Dear James, I can't wait to see you next week this will beam amazing year I have to go now but don't forget me! Loooove, Sharon_"

"So he's got a stocker" I concluded.

"Oh I forgot it said Loooove your _girlfriend _Sharon!"

"Oh my god! James has a girlfriend and he didn't tell us!"

"Ooo can we go bother him about it?"

"Lily think this through he may want to keep this a secret for now… oh screw it we could use it against him!"

"Oh Rosie! I love it when you get all evil!"

"Don't call me Rosie"

##############################################################################

**So what do you think? Longer than usual! *week smile* R&R please! Love you guys! **

_**-Zoë Snow **_Team Lupin *fist pump*__


	6. To Hogwatrts

**I'm back! Cricket, cricket, cricket. Thanks guys! *sarcastic grin*No reviews, feeling the love! At least my cat loves me. :l sigh**

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP J. does __ or that Taylor Swift song. I only own Evan Wood._

_**Scorp's **__**P.O.V.**__:_

I woke up to two girls screaming at the top of their lungs. Looking at the alarm clock I ran into the hall to find a mass of red hair bouncing that I assumed was Lily and Rose standing in the middle of the hall, jumping up and down, yelling. What the heck if you can't beat them join them! I ran towards their circle and mimicked them. After awhile the group had expanded to everyone in the house except James who differed only by shouting curse words and jumping up and down.

I don't know who was the first to stop but like 10 minutes later the screaming and jumping had ceased and I found myself being pulled into my room by lily and rose.

"I'm finally going to Hogwarts like today!" squealed Lily

"I know I'm so super proud of you cousin" said rose in reply "and remember no matter what house you make we'll all be happy" Rose brushed her gorgeousred hair out of her sparkling freckled face, she was even pretty in the morning.

"Earth to Scorpius" Rose and I were now alone.

"What"

"DO YOU HAVE YOUR BAGS PACKED, that's like the eighth time I've said it"

"Oh almost" I replied embarrassed that I had zoned out while staring at her, "Lily seems psyched"

"Were did you get that impression? I'm soo nervous McGonagall asked to see me in her office when we get there"

"Don't be nervous. Hey um would you mind…"

In one swift motion Rose took out her wand gave it a flick and my bags were packed.

"Thanks" I said.

"Sure, I'll see you downstairs, oh and take a shower, you smell" with that she left me to reflect on why didn't I kiss her! She can't like me, no way, well maybe. I hope she doesn't freak when she sees me in McGonagall's office.

###

_**Rose's**__** P.O.V.**__**:**_

_Why didn't I kiss him, WHY? _ I walked to my room. _Why didn't he kiss me? _"Stop it Rose you're just psyching yourself out" I said aloud.

"Psyching yourself out about what rose?" I turned to see al sitting on my bed up to his elbow in my purse.

"ALBUS SEVEROUS POTTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Looking for my snicker doodles. Dhu"

"Why would your snicker doodles be in my bag?"

"Good point, see you downstairs" he left the room.

"Wow he is one nutty dude"

I got dressed in my jeans and purple jumper. I went downstairs with my bag hovering behind me and set them down near the front door. I sat down between to Lily and Scorp, who now had taken a shower and put on cologne that smelled very nice.

"So Lils, what house do you want to be in?" I said trying to get my mind off the fact that I would have to walk _alone_ to McGonagall's office before seeing my friends. I mean I had done tons of reading on animagi but I was so nervous.

"Gryffindor… dhu. If I'm not I don't know what house I would be in" she replied confidently taking a bite of her toast.

"Dom is in Ravenclaw, so is Lucy and Roxy." I defended Ravenclaw because that's where the sorting hat _almost_ put me… I talked it out of it.

"Yeah Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad but I don't think I'm smart enough"

"You're smart enough to do anything you want, it's your decision" I said tenderly, "would you pass the marmalade?"

"Thanks Ro" she said handing me the marmalade.

After awhile of small talk James came downstairs in his muggle clothes singing at the top of his lungs.

"_WEHEE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGHETHRER, LIKE EVER"_

Fallowed by Al…

"_I remember when we broke up the first time__saying this is it, I've had enough."_

Than James again..

"_'cause like__we haven't seen each other in a month__when you, said you, needed space, what?"_

And finally Hugo…

"_I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_"

"You guys are freaks" Said Lily walking over and wedging the crap out of them.

When dad came downstairs humming the same Taylor Swift song and saw the boys on the ground he shut up real fast. 'Cause you just don't mess with Potter girls.

Any who skipping ahead to Kings Cross…

"Shut up, now, both of you" Aunt Ginny said to Al and James, who had bickered the whole way.

We were on platform 9 ¾ when Evan Wood (supper hot) and his parents walked up. The adults chatted and James inspected Evan for any sign or vibe of being good at Quidditch.

There was none.

*Awkward silence*

"Soo" Scorp tried to save us all. He failed.

Evan was in Lily's year so she got ultimate dibbs. Which was OK because of Scorp. But I don't think she likes him due to his lack of Quidditch skills.

Luckily his parents said bye and walked away, as soon as they did Lily turned to me.

"He's supper hot, but obviously he can't play Quiddich, but that's the only downside."

We said goodbye to our parents, Lily and Hugo taking extra hugs. It was, after all, their first time away from home for more than a week. We boarded the train and found an empty compartment. James ran off after we left the station to in his own words "find his g…friend".

About half way into the ride I was telling Lily about levitation charms and a Prefect came into our compartment. "Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, if you would, fallow me please."

I knew what was coming for me but Scorp?

"Rose Weasley professor McGonagall would like to remind you to come to her office before the feast"

I nodded

"You may return to your seat" I left, nervous as heck.

_**Scorp's P.O.V.**_

"It is myunderstanding you wanted to receive any news privately but Ditto"

He turned and walked away. _ What a pleasant person._ I thought.

**I spent a while on this chapter**** please don't beat me up. =^^= see it's a kitty**

**R&R please!**

_**-**__**Zoë Snow**_

_**Team Lupin!**_


End file.
